Pit and Dark Pit search themselves up on the internet
by Nerdtendo1889
Summary: Dark Pit gets a laptop and they start searching up themselves and other Kid Icarus characters.


**Pit and Dark Pit search themselves up on the internet**

'So…you got a laptop?' asks Pit.

'Yep. And I have no idea whose it is,' Dark Pit said and opened the laptop. He sat down at a nearby table and turned the laptop on. Pit stood behind him. 'There's no password on it?' Dark Pit said, the laptop loaded onto the desktop.

'Oh, that's a nice background,' Pit said. 'It's very colourful.' The background was a field of flowers with a rainbow in the sky.

'Not happening.' Dark Pit changed the background into a picture of another field at night.

'Really?' Pit said rolling his eyes.

'Well, I'm not a colourful guy am I?' Dark Pit said and pressed the internet browser.

'What are you gonna look up?' Pit asks sitting on a chair next to Dark Pit.

'Hmm… well, how about Link or Tingle or Zero Suit Samus?' Dark Pit says with a sarcastic tone. 'I'm gonna search us up, idiot.'

'Geez Pittoo, no need to call me an idiot.' Pit mumbles.

Dark Pit types in "Dark Pit and Pit".

'What the hell?!' Dark Pit shouts and Pit turns away in disbelief. 'We aren't in love!' Dark Pit blushes and Pit bursts into laughter.

'Oh my gosh! Hahahahah…' Pit is killing himself laughing, Dark Pit doesn't find any of this fanart funny at all.

'What if I replace Dark Pit with Palutena?' Dark Pit says with an evil smile and starts typing it in and Pit tries to stop him by trying to closing the lid. Dark Pit pushes Pit away and presses the search icon.

'Nooooooo…!' Pit blushes and turns the other way. He never wanted to see anything like that again. 'Ha! Look at you two. Aww, you're in love,' Dark Pit makes a heart shape with his hands. 'How cute, I bet you want to do this with her.' Dark Pit zooms into a picture of them doing something highly inappropriate together. Dark Pit has an even more evil face on than before. Pit sees it and curls up on the floor blushing and facing the other way.

'Take it off!' Pit moans.

'Alright there,' Pit turns around and sees a different picture of them doing something even more highly inappropriate together. 'Just kidding!'

'Why!?' Pit runs his fingers through his hair as if it would get the image out of his head. 'Why would someone draw that!?'

'Because they're sad people. There are lots more where that picture came from too.' Dark Pit smirks and takes the picture off.

'Oh! I know what to search up,' Pit gets up of the floor. 'Pit x Dark Pit. I'm pretty sure the X means cross. So it's like both of us in one guy or something.' Pit shrugs.

'We are one guy, just separated into two personalities.' Dark Pit says starting to type up Pit x Dark Pit.

'I wonder what this- OH MY GOSH!' Pit screams and almost falls backwards in his chair. Dark Pit is still scrolling through without screaming.

'Hmm. Not what I expected,' he says. 'Damn.'

'Oh, the horror!' Pit cries, his face is completely red.

'Oi Pit, look at this one,' Dark Pit shows the worst of the worst of them doing something together that made Pit want to bleech his eyes and wash out his brain.

'How can you look at this without screaming having to look away!?' Pit shakes Dark Pit by the shoulders.

'Because, I'm not a complete wimp,' he pushes Pit away from him. 'You obviously are.'

'Fine, I'm a complete wimp, now take that picture off.'

'Louder, I can't hear you.'

'I'm a complete wimp.'

'Sorry I stopped listening for a moment, can you repeat that again?'

'I'm a wimp!'

'One more time to make sure?'

'I'm. A. freaking. Wimp. Just take it off!'

'Alright, alright…' Dark Pit makes a new tab and closes the other one.

'Revenge time!' Pit takes the laptop.

'What're you gonna do? You can't type, Remember?' Dark Pit doesn't even try to take it off Pit.

'I can use the voice thing.' Pit does an evil smile.

'Don't you dare.' Dark Pit knows what Pit is going to search up.

'Dark Pit x Pandora.' Pit said the entire thing while doing an evil smile at Dark Pit.

'No don't-…'

Pit shields himself with the laptop showing all the images of Dark Pit and Pandora facing outwards.

'Look at them! Hahaha!' Pit felt powerful while showing Dark Pit those images.

'Take them off. Now!' dark Pit was red in the face and very obviously forcing back a smile.

'Not until you apologise for showing me those other…things.'

'Don't be ridiculous. You wanted me to search those up in the first place!'

'Ugh, whatever. I can't be bothered arguing with you anymore.' Pit closes the laptop forgetting to close the current tab.

'So…can I have my laptop back now?' Dark Pit raises his eye brows and puts his hands out.

'Yeah fine.' Pit gives him the laptop.

'Well, goodbye.' said Pit. Dark Pit opened a nearby window and was about to jump out. 'Uh, you can't fly. Remember?'

'Oh, right.' Dark Pit closes the window and walks to the front door. 'Sayonara Pit-stain.' Pit rolls his eyes and Dark Pit closes the door. Pit remembered he didn't close the tab before he gave the laptop back to Dark Pit. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I wish I could see his face once he opens it._ Pit giggles to himself.


End file.
